Digiman story
by digigurl1
Summary: Dedicated to my sis who luvs digimon. I have nothing to do with it.
1. Trouble starts

Digiman story   
Hello my first fic ever:)   
um.. yeah this story is dedicated to my cute little sis Jiyoung. cause she likes digimon so much, although i HATE it that i have to call it digiman. I know it will suck cause i m not that creative and ya. so.. please,..reviews even if it sucks. i have to devide if ill go on or not..   
and after this I HAVE to write about pan and trunks...   
  
DISCLAIMER: DIGIMON (i have to use correct name for this) IS NOTNOTNOT OWNED BY ME!!! (the name DIGIMAN is, though so DONT USE IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!)   
  
First chappy   
Kari stood looking anxiously out the window. Gatomon, beside her, started fooling around with her hairballs. where are they, Kari thought. Suddenly Tai went in her room. Followed by him were Izzy, Joe, and Matt.   
  
"Hey Kari where's all the others?" Tai asked. "Where's Sora? and Mimi?"   
  
"How would I know?" Kari sighed, just as the doorbell rang.   
  
"WAHAHAHAHA we are SOOO here!!" Davis started, as he came in with Cody, and Yolie-no Sora or Mimi. as Tai started yelling at the same time, "WHY ARE U LATE???!!!"   
  
then Davis flinched... Of course I cant stand against big guys, he thought as he picked up the HUGE sack filled with food, drinks, snacks, etc.   
  
"Where's Sora and Mimi?" Agumon inquired.   
  
"They're busy," said Cody.   
  
Yolei said, "We had to pick some food up from my parents store... and... Davis... Yeah. I think you can see it already."   
  
"Oh, i had to beg Yolei's parents," Davis said, bragging.   
  
Tai thought, IDIOT.   
  
TK appeared in the doorway. "Sorry im late, u guys."   
  
Tai started, "YOURE VERY VERY VERY late, you..." then Matt finished the sentence by saying, "IDIOT!!!"   
  
"Hey, you guys, don't be so mean to TK. He probably had something to do." Kari defended him.   
  
Davis got all fiery. "WHAT??? KARI U ACTUALLY DEFEND THAT...THAT...THAT..."   
  
Izzy finally took a part in the conversation. "Okay, you guys, let's stop fighting. The important thing is.. Look.. we have a trouble, you know.. in digiworld.. that's why were here in the first place, remember??"   
  
Tai said, "ure right. lets go."   
  
A few seconds later, they were in the freezing part of the Digiworld. kari wondered, "WHy are we here for???" while TK and Davis were almost growling at each other about who's going to partner up with Kari.   
  
"Ok, you guys," Izzy started. "um.. we've got to split up and find the Stones of Graciousness. there are 4. So why don't we split up this way..." even before Izzy finished his sentence, Davis started, "Kari's going with ME!!"   
  
Joe said, "Since there are 9 of us-Me, Tai, Izzy, matt,davis,kari,Cody,yolei,and tk-let's have a group of 3 and others make it group of 2."   
  
"I'M GOING WITH KARI!!!" Davis and TK yelled at the same time and glared at each other. Tk started. "Davis, you need to go into the microwave. " Davis said, "TK, you need to go into computer for.. um.. WHATEVER!!!"   
  
Tai started. "Ok. I'll go with Matt. Izzy, you go with Joe. Cody, choose who you want to go with."   
  
Cody started, "I...."   
  
Chapter 1 ends here.. to make it more suspenseful, of course but if you don't like it, then TOO BAD. My sis likes it... and please REVIEW!!!   
Cya in Chapy 2 (if i make it) 


	2. Partner trouble

Second chappy   
Digiman story   
HIHIHI this is second chappy, dedicated again to Ji. AGAIn   
  
Oh yeah i havent mentioned ages on the first chappy, so here we go.   
  
Sora/Tai/Matt/Izzy/Joe/Mimi:15   
Yolei:13 1/2   
TK/Kari/Davis:13   
Cody:10   
  
And I just want to say that I wrote season 2 characters because i dont know any Season 3, cause my sis doesnt watch Digimon anymore, although she luvs it, because she doesnt have enough time.   
  
Again, I do NOT own Digimon   
  
Chappy2   
  
************************   
reminder:last time we left off...   
  
ai started. "Ok. I'll go with Matt. Izzy, you go with Joe. Cody, choose who you want to go with."   
  
Cody started, "I...."   
************************   
  
Cody said, "I'll go with Yolei." Yolie had an o.O expression on her face... Although she had expected it. "So, that would mean.."she stammered.   
  
"that one of the left off 3 can either choose to go all together, or one person can stick with a group." Tai finished.   
  
" I AM GOING WITH KARI!!!" Davis started loudly.   
  
"Actually, I will go with TK." Kari said. TK had a triamphant (sorry cant spell) look on his face.   
  
"WHAT???" davis said, hurt. " why would u do that?"   
  
"Cause.." Kari started. She knew that Davis was hurt, but she just... wait a minute.. did she really want to go with TK ALONE??? O..K..   
  
"actually, I'll go with both Davis and TK." Davis relaxed: TK didnt.   
  
"okay," tai said, not having a single clue. "Let's split up,north,south,west and east. Matt and I will go east, Joe and Izzy south, Yolei and Cody west, and Kari,davis and TK north."   
  
"OKAY" everyone answered, and split up   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
okay end of the chapter! hoping u like it, but this chapter is the lamest chapter, cause I outlined the whole thing, and YA. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Next chappy coming soon.(if u like it) 


End file.
